Love is in the Air!
by Dear Ace
Summary: Annabeth's failed in love, Percy is trying to find the right girl, Thalia can't admit she likes Nico, and Nico and admit he's likes Thalia. All four of them are trying to find love, will they succeed? ( First story, no flames please but, constructive criticism is fine.)


AN: Hii so this is my first story, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did well the Blood of Olympus would've been out already.

Annabeth has always admired love, she's wanted to fall in love herself. She thought the first boyfriend she had of 3 years actually loved her, then she found him making out with another girl in a closet at school. She tried again, Annabeth fell in love with Jake, he betrayed her. After each heartbreak, came sadness, Annabeth gave up. That was until she met Percy.

* * *

**_2 Years Later..._**

Percy

" YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" was what I woke up to. You see I live with my best friend Annabeth, she has this very strict rule: " Always leave hot water for me after you take showers! GAHHHH..." Exact words. So, because of this awesome, amazingly handsome, beautiful " Seaweed Brain", she's showering in cold water.(:

" Hey it's not my fault you always wake up late."

"Yeah, I know that but, at least leave SOME hot water for me.", Annabeth replied.

" I'm a water person, I like to enjoy my showers, not rush through them, AHEM."

"You know what, I'm just gonna shower, make me coffee", said Annabeth.

" What do you say?"

" Go before I personally and physically MURDER you.", Annabeth retorted

"Okay okay sheesh lady, where you going anyways?"

" Thalia, Piper, Silena, Juniper, Hazel and I are going to Le Mall!", she said.

" 'Kay, well me and the guys are going to the gym later"

" It's the guys AND I, damn your grammar", she exclaimed.

" Wuteverr, go shower."

To tell you the truth, me an- THE GUYS AND I are going to plan Annabeth's birthday party-surprise-area-extravaganza! Grover is just begging me to tell her how I feel about her that day. He says his love feelings are tingling and that she likes me back. But, literally she told me what happened in the past with her experience with guys, soo I don't even think she's gonn- GOING TO( Courtesy of Annabeth ) even give me a chance. Even though I like her I don't think I have time for a girlfriend lately, I've been too busy worrying about Grover's usage around girls. As in Piper and Silena, he just won't SHUT UP about love.

* * *

Annabeth

Almost being ready to shower, I get a text from Thalia, the conversation went somethinn like this:

Pinecone Face: Sup Annieeeeeeeee;)

Me: Shut uppppp...

Pinecone Face: No thanks ANNIEEEEEE

Me: Okay, blocking you.

Pinecone Face: WAITTTTTTT

Me: Thought so.

Pinecone Face: Just have a simple question

Pinecone Face: What's your favorite color?

Me: You're my best friend shouldn't you know?

Pinecone Face: bluee? grayy?

Me: Grayyyy.

Pinecone Face: KAY THANKS ANNIEEEE

Me: WAIT WHA- YOU PINECONE FACEEEE.

Pinecone Face: heyy i find that majorly offensive, no i dont

Pinecone Face: TA TA girlieeeeee.

Me: Ghetto

Pinecone Face: It's called PUNK.

Me: oooo you're starting to quote Nikki!

Pinecone Face: Okayyy first I DONT FU***** like Nicoo. Second this convo? ish doneee

Me:who said anything about liking Nico?

Now, Thalia forgotten, OFF TO MUH SHOWER!

* * *

Thalia

_Me: oooo you're starting to quote Nikki!_

_Pinecone Face: Okayyy first I DONT FU***** like Nicoo. Second this convo? ish doneee_

_Me:who said anything about liking Nico?_

Truth is, I do like him he's like another copy of me. He just makes me feel special. Every time Annabeth mentions him I get all tingly inside. No matter how many times she says I like him I deny and she retorts back: " The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt ya know?". Lately I've been planning on telling Nico but I just don't have the guts to. I know what you're thinking, THALIA GRACE DOESNT HAVE THE GUTS TO DO SOMETHIN? THE WORLDS ENDINGGGG. Yeah well I'm thinking that too. Ughh, damn that Nico for changing me into a mushy girly girl. BLEH. I'll tell him sooner or later, hoping its later. Time to changee.

* * *

AN: so that's my first story for Percy Jackson. Hope it's good, constructive criticism is fine.


End file.
